Change of fate
by Dex Zabeth
Summary: after fate, destiny , and death have enough of a meddle some old goat messing up there plans for the child of fate, they change the script. summononing a random person from another world to take the place of harry in the prophecy. oc centric , bashing of some characters. rating might go up . Moc X luna


-Unknown location -

three entities looked a the timelines for one world most of them dissolving into chaos and destruction . In each one a meddlesome old goat tried to control the destiny of fate's chosen one . The one she chose to unite both the magical and non-magical worlds together. Some died before there time , some left the magical world behind , some even turned evil and ruled with an iron fist …. Not what fate had in mind.

" this cannot be allowed to continue" the one in the middle said her voice soft and quiet but held an untold furry. This was death her cloak hiding her features from view.

" true" said a golden blond hair woman to death's left she looked sad that so many of her chosen never met there destiny nor the greatness she had planned for them.

"I agree but what can we do?" said a person to deaths right her red hair coving her wrapped eyes this was destiny.

"we could summon a someone from another world" said fate ,

"that could work" replied death rubbing her chin.

"but how will we decide on who?" destiny asked

"we'll leave it up to chance he is good at making things random"

"good then let's begin to change things so that the new chosen will take all the mantles we had bestowed on the last" death said hoping that things will be better then they had been

\- POV change -

"happy birthday to me " I growled out downing a shot of whisky letting the burn run through me . Another birthday alone forgotten by both family and friends.

Standing up slowly I tried to get my legs underneath me as I made my way to bed. _'can my life get worse than this?'_ I wondered as I closed my eyes.

 _ ***PING***_

I opened my eyes at the odd noise looking around I noted that I was laying on a solid black floor with nothing around as far as the eyes could see

 _ ***ping***_

A random window appeared making me jump.

 _ ***congratulations.**_

 _ **You have**_ _ **been chosen to go into a new world as the entity known as the gammer**_

 _ **Your mission is to kill a dark lord who name will**_ _ **be revealed in time and unite two worlds.**_

 _ **Upon completion you may return home with all your gained powers and abilities or stay in the new world , or even if you wish go to a new world and repeat the process gaining even more power**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Unfortunately you can not decline this as it has**_ _ **been decreed by three primordials (death , fate , destiny) and has been chosen by random chance (hi that's me by the way ).**_

 _ **Again thanks for the help and have fun***_

The window read noticing a button that read continue I pushed it 'at least things will be interesting' I thought

\- Harry Potter world July 31 1983-

I opened my eyes having woken up in my bed looking at the ceiling ' was that a dream?' I thought as the memories of my old life came back to me.

 _ ***ping***_

I looked at the window that had just appeared

 _ ***Would you like the tutorial?***_

it read pushing the floating yes button even though my heart thudded in my chest.

 _ ***Ping welcome to your new world we are introducing you to the gammer abilities**_

 _ **Please say or think stats**_ *

'okay this is weird ' I thought _' stats'_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age :3**_

 _ **Hp :10**_

 _ **Lvl :1**_

 _ **Vit : 1**_

 _ **Int :1**_

 _ **Cha :1**_

 _ **Wiz :1**_

 _ **Dex :1**_

 _ **Str : 1**_

 _ **Luk :1**_

I looked at my stats they were weak but that was to be expected of a three-year-old.

 _ ***ping***_

 _ ***these are your stats you can level them up a couple of ways , one by leveling up you gain 5 stats plus your wiz modifier at milestones this can increase**_ _ **. By working the stat out such as studying for int , playing chess or another strategy game for wiz , working out for str. You can also find other ways but we'll leave those up to you to discover . This screen will be updated periodically as things become relevant . Now grab and drag them to rearrange them.***_

I reached up to the window and started to rearrange them so it now read

 _ *** name:**_

 _ **Age :3**_

 _ **LVL: 1**_

 _ **Vit: 1**_

 _ **Str: 1**_

 _ **Dex :1**_

 _ **Int: 1**_

 _ **Wiz : 1**_

 _ **Cha :1**_

 _ **Luk :1**_

I liked how it looked now it seemed organised

 _ ***Ping***_

 _ *** now we will look at your skills. Say or think skills***_

 _'skills'_

 _ *** gamers mind (lvl max) this makes you immune to mental effects such as fear panic and immune to mental attacks.**_

 _ **Gamer's body(lvl max ) your life is now a video game thus you have the body to match you do not get tired hungry or thirst. Sleeping in a bed resets health and ? And removes all negative status effects**_

 _ *** these are your skills you will unlock more as you progress . But for now that is them. Now we will give you a quest to show this function***_

 _ ***ping***_

 _ ***quest added (end the tutorial)**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **rewards:**_

 _ **level x 1**_

 _ **Name chooser**_

 _ **Time skip of three years**_

 _ **Goals :**_

 _ **End the tutorial when prompted**_

 _ **Accept**_

 _ **(y)**_ _(n)_

I mentally clicked the yes button the window closed

 _ ***Congratulations for accepting your first quest that brings this tutorial to a close**_

 _ **To end tutorial think end tutorial***_

 _'end tutorial_ ' thought before everything turned black


End file.
